Dawn
by xUNGracefulxAssassin
Summary: Waking up way too early is never fun... unless Zexion is there. Zemyx. Fluff, cuteness. Slight AU, kinda.


Here's a cute little fluffy story about Zexion and Demyx. Enjoy~ and no, I don't own Kingdom Hearts so shh! :3

* * *

A pair of bright green eyes cracked open, and blinked a couple of times. The room was dark, but he was able to make out the bob of dark blue-gray hair sticking out of the pillow beside his own, thanks to the minimal light from the plug-in nightlight across the room.

Demyx smiled sheepishly, a smile spreading across his lips. How adorable. The blonde lifted his head and allowed his eyes to stray over his companion's head, to the clock on the bedside table, blazing a wonderfully early "7:03 AM" in annoying crimson numbers. Demyx blinked twice, before slowly sinking down onto his bed again.

It was way too early, he decided easily, shifting around in the warmth of his bed sheets and gently scooted closer to the Schemer, who lay snoozing quietly.

Despite being infamously known for being an early riser, Zexion was basically a rock right now. The smaller teen was curled on his side, his back facing the blonde, with one arm up and under the pillow his face was half-buried in, and his hair was a royal disarray. Demyx bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from grinning like an idiot.

The blonde closed his eyes, willing sleep to return to him now. Only, it never came. With a small sigh, Demyx opened his eyes again and pursed his lips.

Being wide awake at seven o'clock in the morning was never a good thing. Especially for Demyx, who wasn't really able to sit still unless his hands were busy on his sitar. Groaning quietly, he sat up and turned his head to gaze at Zexion's sleep form.

The older teen shifted lightly. Was he going to wake up? This was his normal wake up time, right? Demyx moved and sit with his legs crossed, his emerald eyes watching Zexion excitedly.

Seconds went by. Then a couple of minutes. Zexion didn't move again.

Demyx pouted, pursing his lips again. "…Zexy?" He asked quietly. He had to be waking up right? Glancing at the clock, a disheartening "7:08 AM" met his gaze. Restless, the blonde leaned over to glance at Zexion's face. Nothing was peaceful sleep.

With a heavy huff, Demyx flopped over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, his legs straightening out and stretching to nearly the edge of his queen sized bed. How many times had he counted the tiles along his ceiling? He didn't know.

Demyx sat up again, his gaze finding his partner again. Zexion must have shifted when he was paying attention because his was now on his back, head lolled to the side in blissful sleep. Lucky…

A thought crossed Demyx's mind, and the younger teenager smirked, twisting over and crawling to Zexion's side. The Nocturne positioned himself carefully, one arm on either side of the Schemer's body, his knees mirroring the position of his hands.

For a few moments, he just looked at him. Zexion's hair was sticking up in places, here and there, and both of his eyes, albeit closed, were clean of his bangs. His arm had slipped out from under the pillow and lay across the bed, and any of his arm passed his elbow hung off the side. Zexion's pale lips were parted slightly.

He looked adorable, and Demyx leaned down, lightly pressing his lips to Zexion's, before he could think much of it. A shiver of pleasant shot down his spine and he grinned, as he started to pull away.

Zexion's arm around his neck kept him from moving, however, and Demyx's eyes shot wide, met by a sleepy pair of slate-colored ones. Caught.

A couple seconds passed before Zexion shoved him off-Demyx subsequently squeaked in surprise-and sat up, glowering at the blonde.

"Eh… M-Morning, Zexy," Demyx stammered, staring once again up at his ceiling. He blinked and sat up, too, turning his bright gaze to meet Zexion's narrowed one. The blonde fidgeted, averting his eyes.

"Demyx," Zexion groaned, annoyance slipping into his groggy tone, "why on earth are you up this early?" He reached out and took hold on Demyx's nightshirt, pulling the other teenager toward him.

Demyx flailed about when he was pulled closer, scared of the Schemer's imminent wrath. "I-I couldn't get back to sleep! I love you, don't hurt meee!" He clamped his bright green eyes shut and something short of 'meep' escaped from his lips.

Zexion released him, and his hand found the blonde's cheek. "So you decided to wake me… even though you have an Xbox, Wii, Playstation3, and all other kinds of gaming systems in the other room?" His tone was even, and he sighed, kissing Demyx lightly. "And I love you, too."

Demyx's cheeks flushed cherry red and he looked at Zexion, a sheepish smile finding its way onto his lips. "Sorry," he mumbled, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Zexion, who protested quietly and fell back. Demyx snuggled on him, grinning. "I just didn't want to be up all alone… and you're normally up this early… right?"

Zexion groaned, turning his head to get a look at the clock, that read out a fiery "7:21 AM" and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Not on my iday off/i…"

"Sorry," Demyx mumbled, nuzzling into his lover's neck, "I forgot you didn't have work today… so, uh, how about some breakfast?"

The dark-haired teen rolled his eyes. "How about we wait a bit?" he suggested, before pressing his lips to Demyx's and flipping them over.

So, Demyx decided, early morning weren't that bad… as long as Zexion was around.

* * *

Review kindly, my dears~ :)


End file.
